Amazing Night
by MiaMadness
Summary: Clare wanted nothing more than a quiet night in after her parents fightings get out of control, but when you are friends with Eli Goldsworthy your life is anything but quiet.


Another drabble from me! Currently working on my next chapter for Blue Eyes! Don't worry, I'll have it out by tonight, but most definitely tomorrow! Remember to review!

* * *

Clare sat against her bedroom door, tears streaming down her face as she heard her parents arguing. They were never this bad when she was at home, although they didn't know she was at home, she had fallen ill during second period and the nurse had sent her home. Clare had just drifted off into a hazy sleep when the loud voices of her parents startled her. She didn't know why they were fighting this time, because recently they had begun to fight about every little thing. Just this morning, a screaming match had broken out over the cornflakes because they couldn't agree on who was driving Clare to school, they were so involved in their fight that they didn't notice their youngest daughter leave. The fighting had gotten so bad that Clare actually enjoyed the 30 minute walk from house to Degrassi, simply because of the quietness that surrounded her.

Clare moved to grab her noise cancelling headphones, but stop short, because where they usually sat on her bedside cabinet was empty. Clare groaned as she remembered that she hadn't taken them out of her bag when she got home, and her bag was in the middle of a war zone. Suddenly all the shouting stopped and Clare froze, either they had called a truce or someone had been killed, there was a pause before the front door slammed shut; Clare refused to moving, knowing that at least one of her parents were still downstairs. Not even 5 minutes later, the front door closed again, Clare quickly made her way to the window, she peered out her curtains as she watched her mum's car pull out of the driveway and disappear round the corner.

She was standing frozen at her window when her phone buzzed twice on her desk, a feeling a dread spreading through her stomach as she moved to pick it up.  
2 New Messages  
1 Mom  
1 Dad

Clare clenched her fist in anger; they both thought that the other would be coming back to the house, but in reality Clare would be left home alone. To any other teenager, this would be a great opportunity to throw a kick-ass party, but this was Saint-Clare, and she didn't want to give her parents anymore reasons to fight. She decided that she would just have a relaxing night in: order in some take-out, watch old movies and take a nice long hot bubble bath and head to her bed early to try to kick this bug she had in the ass.

* * *

Clare's plan was going great! She had ordered in take-out from her favourite Chinese and watched the Breakfast Club whilst lounging on the couch. After clearing up, she had spent almost two hours in the bath just relaxing, adding more hot water every time she felt the water temperature drop. When the doorbell went Clare was in the middle of texting Alli about any homework that she had missed; knowing she was in the house herself, Clare glanced out the window to see if she could see who was currently banging at her front door. Seeing the familiar hearse parked out from, she had to restrain herself from sprinting down the stairs, and yanking open the front door.

Standing under the canopy on her front porch, his signature smile in place was her knight in shining … black stood Eli Goldsworthy: the actual owner of Clare's sound proof headphones, and her crush, which she will deny until her face turns red.

"Good evening, oh ill one! I come bearing gifts of chicken soup extra noodle, green tea, and the Batman Trilogy! "Hi Eli, come on in!" She moved out-of-the-way to allow him to walk in. She saw him looking around for her parents, before taking in her slightly devilish appearance. Clare tried to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, but once she started, she just couldn't stop. Eli placed the items he was carrying on the coffee table before pulling Clare in for a bear-hug. As she sobbed into her leather jacket, she told him about her parents blow out fight and the text messages she had received not even 5 minutes after they had both left. As much as Clare wanted to fight it, she knew her parents' marriage was over, and all Clare wanted was for everything to go back to normal and for Darcy to come home.

Clare had tried to email Darcy about their parents constant fighting, but due to the limited electricity connection and terrible Wi-Fi connectivity, Clare had no idea when Darcy would receive her email, and by then it might have been too late. So Clare had to rely on other people for support, people like Eli, Adam and Alli; although Adam and Alli had no idea how bad her parents fighting really was; only Eli knew.

* * *

After Clare had calmed down, and fixed herself, the two friends found themselves lying in Clare's bed watching Batman in relative silence; every so often Eli would make a comment about camera angles or something else that didn't make much sense to Clare. She was just focusing on the fact that Eli was in her bed, never mind her bedroom, and if her parents happened to come home at this particular moment she would be grounded pretty much for eternity.

Glancing at her alarm clock, Clare's jaw almost dropped when she seen the time, 2:30am? It couldn't be that time already? It didn't feel like Eli had been here that long. Clare cleared her throat, "Erm, Eli. That's 2:30…." Clare trailed off, as Eli looked over at her lazily. "Do you want me to go, because I totally can?" Eli moved to sit up and began to pull on his shoes. Panicked Clare grasped his arm; Eli froze and stared at it before following her arm up and eventually meeting her eyes. "I just mean…won't your parents be worried that you're not home yet? I mean we do have school in the morning." Eli laughed, "CeeCee and Bullfrog? Worry? Don't worry Clare, they won't think any less of you if I don't go home, they know you as Saint Clarabelle." Clare blushed before realising she still had a grip of Eli's arm, she quickly let go as she felt her blush deepen. Just out the corner of her eye, she could see Eli smirk spread across his face, as he settled back into the pillows and focus on the film again. "Look at that camera angle Clare! Have you ever seen a more beautiful way of portraying the pain on Bruce Wayne's face?" Clare had no idea what Eli was seeing, because all she could see was a close up of Christian Bale's face. She just nodded in agreement as she curled back under the blanket and sub-consciously moved towards Eli who began playing with her curls. Yawning loudly, Clare looked up at Eli with bleary eyes, "Can we go to sleep now Eli? We've watched this same scene 5 times now!"

Eli chuckled before turning off the TV and placing the remote on the bedside cabinet and turning off the only light that was still on in the room. Suddenly Clare was plunged into darkness; she could hear Eli shifting beside her.  
Eli cleared his throat before asking nervously, "Clare, you don't mind if I take my shirt off do you, I mean it's totally fine if you want me to keep it on, it's just really warm in this house."  
Clare was really glad for the darkness although she was pretty sure her face was red enough for Eli to see even in the dark. Clare took a minute to compose herself so that she wouldn't squeak when she replied. Clearing her throat, "Uhh, sure Eli, make yourself comfortable."

Clare's heart skipped a beat as she heard the fabric hitting the floor; she felt the mattress move as Eli got himself comfortable under the blankets. She could feel his soft breath on her cheek as she turned so they were facing one another whilst lying down. She could dimly make out Eli smirk and his face, she tried hard to repress another blush, but it failed when Eli said, "What would Degrassi think about Saint Clare if they could see her now." "They would think that she had been corrupted by a boy all in black, Elijah." There was long pause, and she could just make out Eli's defeated facial expression. "What? The boy with all the comebacks has no words?" Clare mocked, and Eli huffed. She laughed and moved to ruffled Eli's hair, although grabbed her arm to stop her causing her to fall into him, their faces inches apart.

Clare stopped breathing, and she couldn't hear Eli breathing either. Eli still had a grip of her arm, although his hand began to trail up her arm slowly, allowing her time to pull back until he was cupping her cheek softly. Her eyelids fluttered closed as their lips met for the first time since they had made that silly Romeo and Juliet skit. Clare moved both her hands to Eli's chest as their kiss deepened; Eli moved them, so he was leaning over Clare, they stopped kissing long enough for Eli to make sure that this new position was ok. He didn't get a verbal reply, but her small hands trailing up his chest and round his neck to play with the hair at the nap of his neck gave him all the indication he needed.

Eli rolled off Clare several minutes later, panting for breath slightly. Clare rubbed her slightly bruised lips as a smile spread over her face; she rolled over to face Eli who wrapped an arm around her waist allowing his chest to be used as a pillow.

Just before Clare drifted off into sleep, she felt Eli press a kiss onto the top of her head. Clare was thankful just this once for her parents fight, and she was more than a little happy that they had both decided to stay elsewhere tonight, because she got to have an amazing night with an amazing boy.

* * *

I really hope that you enjoyed this little plot bunny that popped into my head and refused to leave me alone! Remember to review because hearing for you makes me smile!

Love & kisses.


End file.
